


When The Sun Rose Again

by deadseattle



Category: Jerry Cantrell - Fandom, layne staley - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadseattle/pseuds/deadseattle
Summary: Jerry makes a wish to go back in time where Layne is alive, and healthy. And his wish may just come true.





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys, take a look..." Jerry's voice tailed off. His finger was pointing down to an emptied and used needle behind the trash can. His two friends stared down at it. 

"We can't do this tour, man. Not with Layne doing shit like this." Sean said. 

Jerry could tell by the sound of his voice he was angry, but he knew Sean was only concerned about Layne's health.

"He said he was getting help. He said he stopped." Mike said softly, now saddened by the fact of Layne lying to him. 

"What do you guys think we should do?" Jerry asked, looking between his two friends. Mike and Sean both shrugged their shoulders. 

"We should stop touring. At least until Layne actually gets help." Sean suggested. Jerry bit his lip. They were in the middle of a tour. There was no way they could stop now. 

"But, we can't." Jerry said. Sean crossed his arms. 

"I think we should. I don't want to wake up and possibly find Layne lying dead from an overdose." Sean said. Those words made Jerry's heart sink in his chest. 

"I agree with Sean." Mike said, nodding his head.

"Look, I'm going to go talk to him, alright?" Jerry said. 

His friends agreed, but the two decided to stay behind and let Jerry talk to him on his own. 

"Layne? Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about." Jerry said as he opened the door to Layne's room. 

He sat on the bed, his back facing Jerry. He didn't have a shirt on, and Jerry could see every trace of his bones. His skin was so pale.

"Layne? Are you okay?" Jerry asked after a long moment of silence. He slowly stepped closer, and Layne began to slowly turn around, looking at him.

"Help me, Jerry! Please help me!" Layne screeched. 

Jerry gasped, and quickly back up toward the door, but he somehow tripped over his own feet and hit the ground. Jerry couldn't believe his eyes. Layne's face was almost gone. Hardly any flesh, only bones. Tears were streaming down his face from his blue eyes that looked so... dead. Jerry felt as if he was going to faint. 

"Jerry! Please! Help me!" Layne screamed out. Jerry could hear the pain in his voice. He couldn't close his eyes, he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the horrifying sight in front of him. "Jerry! Help-"

* * * 

Jerry jumped up straight from his sleep. He was gasping for breath, and was damp from sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest, and tears were running down his cheeks from the horrible, horrible dream he just endured. 

"Oh my god..." Jerry whispered, trying to get himself together. He pulled at his hair as he took in deep breaths until his breathing had come to normal. 

He looked over at the clock, seeing it was almost three in the morning. He wanted to get more sleep, but he knew after that nightmare, there would be no way he could go back to sleep tonight. His eyes searched around the room. 

Everything was so quiet, and everything was so still. His bandmates laid scattered across the room, probably passed out from being too drunk. Jerry shook his head. 

He looked down at William, who wasn't too far from the bed. Jerry bit his lip, trying to fight back the tears. He knew Layne would feel so betrayed. But he had to move on. He couldn't let his career go to waste.

But William could never be as good as Layne. 

He shook his head again. He needed some fresh air, and a cigarette. Quietly, he pulled himself out of bed, and grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the nightstand before stepping outside. Jerry was quick to light up his cigarette a take a long drag. A cool breeze slowly blew through the air, and something just didn't feel right. Jerry couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he figured it was only because of the nightmare. 

He couldn't understand it. Why he had so many dreams of Layne. He had been gone for so long. Yet, he still missed him everyday. 

"Fuck, Layne..." Jerry whispered aloud. The cold wind was beginning to chill him to the bone. 

After taking another drag of his cigarette, he threw it down on the ground. He leaned against the brick wall of the hotel. Closing his eyes, he could see the dream all over again.

Layne's face, the pain in his voice, the tears in his eyes. Jerry's eyes popped back open. He didn't want to see it anymore. 

His eyes went up to the sky, staring hard at it. He couldn't understand it, but something in the atmosphere just felt so... out of place. 

"Make a wish." Jerry whispered to himself as he saw a shooting star flying through the dark sky. He chuckled at himself, but nonetheless, he closed his eyes, and silently made a wish. 

I wish that... I could go back in time to where Layne was healthy, and everything was okay. 

After the wish was made, Jerry opened his eyes to see the shooting star had passed. He once again chuckled a bit, and went back inside. 

Rain poured down on the roof, and Jerry loved the soothing sound of it. If only he could go back to sleep, but every time he shut his eyes, he couldn't help but see that fucking nightmare, and he could almost hear Layne's voice. 

"Help me, Jerry! Please, help me!" 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Jerry's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It took him a second to realize that Sean was standing next to his bed, looking down at him. 

"Fuck, man, you scared the shit out of me." Jerry sighed. Sean sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Sorry. It's just... I can't sleep." Sean sighed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. Jerry wanted to ask him if he had a dream too, just like his, but he kept it to himself. 

"Sean... Do you ever... Think about Layne?" Jerry asked, pulling himself up into a sitting position. Sean bit his lip. 

"Yeah, I do. I think about him everyday. But I mean... It's hard not to, right? We were together so long... Everything was so... perfect until... you know..." Sean trailed off. Jerry softy nodded. 

"Yeah... I know." Jerry said softly. "Is that why you're awake? Got Layne on your mind?" 

"Yeah, actually."

"It was his decision, Jerry. He chose the drugs." Sean reminded him. As bad as Jerry hated it, he knew it was true.

"I know you're tired, Jerry. Just try to get it off your mind, and get some sleep." Jerry nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try. Goodnight, Sean." Sean softly patted Jerry on the knee. 

"Goodnight, Jerry." It felt like hours went by before Jerry began to even doze off to sleep. Even then he couldn't get the painful voice out of his head, and it didn't disappear until he fell asleep.

"Help me, Jerry! Help me!"


	2. Chapter Two

After opening his eyes, Jerry realized the rain had stopped falling from the sky, and he could hear birds chirping from outside. Which was unusual, considering the weather outside was getting cold and everything was slowly turning to winter. He only shook his head, and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

He then noticed all his bandmates were gone, and something about the room was... different. It seemed to have a different setting than last night. Or maybe, Jerry thought, he didn't really pay that much attention to the room.

"Finally, you're awake. I thought you were in a coma or something." Sean said as he came into the room. He began to search through the closet. Jerry studied him hard.

"Did you like... dye your hair or something?" Jerry asked him.

Sean looked at him like he was the craziest man in the world. Jerry couldn't help but notice something looked so different about him. He looked... younger.

"Dude, are you alright? Are you sick or something?"

Jerry shook his head. He decided to stop asking so many questions. His head was starting to swim.

"No, no I'm just... I don't know." Jerry sighed. He blinked hard. Sean raised his eyebrows.

"Get up and wash off your face, maybe you'll feel a little better." Sean suggested. Jerry slowly pulled himself out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah maybe."

"Are you almost ready to go? The show starts in fifteen minutes." Mike came into the room whining. And that was when Jerry almost hit the floor.

"M-Mike... you're... you're alive!" Jerry said in disbelief. Mike stood there, giving Jerry the same crazy look Sean did.

Jerry couldn't believe it. In front of him was Mike Starr, and he was actually alive. He was breathing, talking, and Jerry couldn't believe it. This had to be some crazy dream.

"But... you died years ago. Not too long after Layne..." Jerry trailed off

Layne.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked. He was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I think Jerry just had some fucked up dream." Sean whispered to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mike asked.

Jerry slowly nodded his head. Even though he wasn't sure if he was really okay or not. He felt as if he was going crazy. This had to be some crazy dream. Yet, it felt so real.

"Where's Layne?" Jerry asked slowly.

"He's in the next room." Mike answered. Jerry's knees felt weak. He felt like he was going to collapse to the ground.

"I'm going to go see him." Jerry said.

His heart was racing, and his mind was swimming with so many thoughts. He was scared, excited, and well, he seemed to be feeling every emotion all at once.

Softly, Jerry knocked on the door. He was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe he should just turn back around. Maybe he should leave. But before he could, the door swung open, and there he was.

Layne.

"Oh my god..." Jerry whispered. Before he knew it, his legs had gave out on him, and he went crashing to the floor, but Layne caught him.

"Jerry, are you alright?" Layne asked. Jerry stared deep into his concerned, blue eyes. They were so alive. Layne was alive.

"Layne... it's you." Jerry whispered. He reached up, feeling of Layne's face. Layne looked at him like he was crazy, and began to laugh aloud.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Jerry?"

Jerry shook his head. He was for sure going crazy, but for now, he was only focusing on the man in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Layne, and gave him a long, tight, loving hug.

"I missed you so much, Layne. I've fucking missed you!" Jerry told him. He didn't even bother to stop the tears that were coming from his eyes.

He ran his fingers through Layne's hair. His soft, tangly hair that was in a mess of dread locks. Jerry began to laugh a loud.

"Jerry?" Layne questioned, pulling away from the hug. "You're crying?"

"Oh, shit, sorry." Jerry said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Layne softly smiled.

"I guess you're really happy to see me, huh?" Layne asked with a big grin on his face. He would never know how happy Jerry really was to see him.

"Yeah, I am. This is just... fucking unreal." Jerry said. Layne began to stand up, helping Jerry up along the way.

"That's... sweet I guess." Layne chuckled. Jerry chuckled along with him, and placed a big kiss on Layne's forehead.

"Layne... what is today?"

"It's June the 2nd."

"What year?"

"1992?" Layne said, but it sounded more like a question. Jerry shook his head.

"1992? No way. No way, Layne." He whispered, holding to his head.

"Do you want to lay down? Maybe you'll feel a little better."

Jerry shook his head. "I just want to be with you, Layne. I mean, I haven't seen you in years! Let's go hang out or something."

"You just saw me yesterday." Layne laughed.

Yesterday? Jerry wondered. No, yesterday I was crying my eyes out over you.

"But it's felt like years." Jerry said, playing along with the crazy dream. Layne smiled.

"Yeah. We can hang out. Just let me grab my shoes." Layne said. He pulled Jerry inside and closed the door shut before picking up his converse.

"Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want, I don't mind." Jerry said. He was just so happy to be with Layne. Even if it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up yet.

"Hmm... Well, Black Sabbath is playing live tonight. It's a free show. Mike and Sean are going. Maybe if you want... we can go."

Jerry smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Good. It's the last show we'll be seeing before the tour tomorrow."

"The tour? It's tomorrow?"

Layne nodded his head. "Yeah, did you forget?"

Jerry slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. Anyway, ready to go?"

Layne nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"I know." A voice whispered into Jerry's ear. He turned around, seeing Eddie standing behind him.

"You know? What?" Jerry asked. He could hardly hear him from the loud music.

"The wish. Going back in time. It came true." Eddie whispered back to him.

Jerry froze in his spot. He almost forgot. The wish he made, of going back in time when Layne was okay. Maybe his wish really did come true.

"Are you some kind of God or something?" Jerry asked.

Eddie chuckled. "I'm just here to guide you, Jerry. I know it's been a long day for you, and I know you're still confused. But you just have to listen to me, okay? You have to do what I say if you really want Layne to be okay."

Jerry nodded his head. "Okay. Alright, what is it?"

"Meet me tonight at twelve o'clock, okay? And I'll explain everything." Eddie told him.

"Where?"

Eddie shrugged. "Anywhere. I'll be there."

"Wait-" Jerry began to speak, but Eddie was disappearing into the crowd of people, and before he was out of sight, Layne grabbed his hand, and Jerry turned to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Jerry looked on stage, seeing that the band was gone, and the show was over.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Are you?"

Layne nodded his head, and once again, he took Jerry's hand, and led him out.

* * *

"Are you all packed up for tomorrow?" Layne asked. Jerry could tell by the sound of his voice he was almost asleep.

Jerry was sitting on the couch, while Layne was laying down, his head resting in Jerry's lap. Jerry was twisting pieces of Layne's dreadlocks around his fingers.

"Yeah, I am." Jerry lied. Packed up? He didn't even have anything to pack up. This was just all some crazy dream he would soon wake up to. Right?

"What time is it?" Layne asked. Jerry looked up at the clock. Almost midnight. And he suddenly remembered he was suppose to meet Eddie.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Jerry said. Layne slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Jerry.

"But I'm not sleepy." Layne lied. Jerry chuckled.

"Sure you aren't. Come on, let's get you to bed." Jerry said, scooping Layne up in his arms, and standing up from his seat.

Jerry laid Layne down in his bed, and Layne instantly pulled the warm covers over him.

"Do you want to stay in here with me?" Layne asked.

"I would, but I need to shower and things. But I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Layne nodded his head. "Okay. Goodnight, Jerry."

"Goodnight, Layne." Jerry whispered to him. And now, he was off to find Eddie.


	3. Chapter Three

The streets were completely empty by this hour; not a soul in sight. A warm breeze blew through the air, sending Jerry's hair in all different directions as he walked down the street, trying to find Eddie. He stopped in his tracks, and looked around him.

Silence.

"Where are you?" Jerry asked aloud. He was getting ready to give up and go back, until a voice behind him spoke up.

"I'm here." Eddie said. Jerry's heart nearly jumped out of his chest by the sudden sound of Eddie's voice.

Turning around, Jerry saw that Eddie was standing right behind him, along with Chris, who stood by Eddie's side. Jerry stared hard at Chris. He couldn't believe it, his long hair was back.

"So, spill it. What's going on?" Chris asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you-" Eddie started, but was interrupted by Chris.

"You made a wish, to go back in time when Layne was alive and healthy. So, that's why you're here now, Jerry." Chris explained, even though Jerry already kinda knew that part.

"But, you-"

"You have to make sure Layne stays okay." Chris interrupted again. He was going to continue talking, until Eddie sighed and crossed his arms.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that... you can explain everything so much better than me."

Chris frowned. "Eddie, don't be such a queen drama."

"I am not a drama queen." Eddie denied, pouting his lips.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are. But... you're my drama queen." Chris said, laying his hands on Eddie's hips. He was going to pull Eddie into a kiss until Jerry interrupted.

"Hello? In case you guys don't remember, I'm still standing here!"

"Oh, right." Eddie said, clearing his throat. "Anyway... moving on... You remember this day? Back in 1992, when Sean and Mike had this big, important party to go to, and Layne just had to go with them?"

"I... I don't know..." Jerry said slowly. Honestly, he couldn't remember a damn thing about it.

"Close your eyes." Eddie told him. Jerry was hesitant, but he closed his eyes. And he could see everything clearly.

"Where are you guys going?" Jerry asked, seeing that everyone was all dressed up, while Jerry was in his pajamas.

"We're going to a party." Sean answered, getting a beer from the fridge.

"And you're going? You said we'd work on the new album together." Jerry said to Layne, who was tying up his shoes.

Layne frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just... today was a really long day, and I just want to go out and have some fun. I'll help you tomorrow, Jerry. I promise."

Sure, they were on tour, but they were already coming up with new songs for their next album.

"You should come along with us." Mike suggested. Jerry shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll just stick around here." He told them.

"Come on, Jerry. It'll be fun." Sean said, hoping to change his mind. But Jerry didn't want to go.

"No, thanks." He said.

"Well, alright, loser. We'll see you later." Sean said.

"Don't wait up for us." Mike said, picking up his jacket. Jerry playfully rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, Jerry. And I promise, we'll work on the songs tomorrow." Layne said, placing a big kiss on Jerry's head, and the three of them were gone.

"How did you do that?" Jerry asked, opening his eyes. He couldn't believe how vivid the flashback was. He looked back and forth between Eddie and Chris. Maybe, just maybe, Chris was a God, and Eddie was a Goddess.

"You remember." Eddie stated, ignoring the question. Jerry slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I remember. We were suppose to work on the album together, and then the next day... Layne was acting different. He was... different."

Eddie nodded his head. "That's where it all started."

"So... What exactly are you saying?"

"Listen to me, closely, Jerry. Don't let him go to that party. Whatever you have to do, do it."

"What about Sean and Mike?"

Eddie shook his head. "They'll be fine. Just keep Layne with you, Jerry. That's where everything began."

Jerry shook his head. "Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable. This is all just some wacky dream. This has to be a dream."

"Trust me, it isn't a dream." Chris assured him.

"My wish came true? Really? How? Wishes don't come true. This is just some crazy dream, and I'm going to soon wake up, and I'm going to be laying in a hotel bed, and Layne won't be there. It'll be William-"

"Sh!" Eddie immediately hushed him. Jerry looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't say his name." Eddie whispered, as if someone could hear him.

"William?" Jerry questioned. Eddie nodded his head.

"Yes, you can't say that name! Especially around Layne."

"Why?"

Chris was quick to reply; beating Eddie to it. "Not important. Do you understand what you're suppose to do?"

Jerry nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah, I understand."

Eddie smiled. "Good. Now get back to Layne, Jerry. He's looking for you."

As Jerry was getting ready to head back, Eddie snapped his fingers, and just like that, Jerry was in his hotel room, laying in the bed, and someone was knocking at the door.


	4. Chapter Four

"I told you to pack your bags last night!"

"I forgot to!"

"You forgot? Really, Sean, that's the best you can come up with?"

"Shut up, and give me that back!"

Jerry woke up to arguing between Mike and Sean from the next room over. He blinked, and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. Looking around, Jerry saw that everything was just how it was last night.

Maybe I really am back in 1992, Jerry thought, as he climbed out of bed.

He noticed that sitting against the wall were a couple of bags, with a small piece of paper on top of them. It was neatly folded in half.

"Jerry, these are your things you need for the tour. Remember what you're suppose to do." Jerry quietly read the note aloud to himself. He crumbled the note up.

"Jerry, we got ten minutes." Mike said, poking his head through the doorway to make sure Jerry was awake.

"Only ten minutes? Fuck!" Jerry cursed before he took off into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

The first place the boy's went on the tour bus was to the bunk room. When they got there, they noticed there were only two mattresses, meaning the boys would have to share them.

Of course, they were arguing with who slept with who. Finally, Layne came to the idea that he would share his bunk with Jerry, while Sean and Mike shared their bunk together.

"No way. I can't sleep with Sean!" Mike whined, stomping his foot. Sean chuckled, throwing his bags onto the mattress.

"There's a floor, too, sweetheart." Sean pointed out. Mike held his hand up, flipping him off.

Jerry bit his lip, trying to hold back his laugh that was trying so hard to escape. He missed these days so much.

"This is great." Mike sighed, rolling his eyes. He sat his bags down where Sean's were.

The day was long. Especially since all the boy's done all day was drive. They had took turns; Sean, Layne, Mike, and Jerry. They were over half way to their designation when Sean decided to pull into an empty parking lot.

"I say we call it a night." Sean said. He was tired, along with the rest of the band.

"We're just gonna sleep in the bus?" Mike asked. Which he really didn't care, but he would rather not get a ticket from the police, or possibly get arrested.

"Why not?" Sean asked. Taking the keys out of the inserter, he threw them into his pocket.

"I think I'm going to step out. Just for a minute." Jerry said, grabbing the pack of cigarettes off of the table. After taking one out of the box, he threw the box back on the table and stepped outside.

The air was warm, and the night sky was clear of clouds. The stars were shining bright, but there were no sign of the moon. Reaching into his front pocket, Jerry pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette up.

"What are you doing?" Layne asked. Jerry turned around. He hadn't even realized Layne followed him out.

"Nothing. Just getting some fresh air." Jerry told him. Layne stepped up closer to him.

"You want to go walk around for a bit? I'm kinda tired from sitting in the bus all day."

Jerry nodded his head, throwing his cigarette on the ground that only had a few drags taken from it. The two began to walk side-by-side.

"I had this fucking crazy dream the other night," Layne sighed. "It's been... bothering me. I mean, I don't even know why. Maybe because it seemed... so real."

Jerry looked over at him. "Yeah? What was the dream about?"

Layne shook his head, looking down at his shoes. "It's stupid. I shouldn't even let it get to me."

"Come on. Tell me." Jerry said, playing nudging Layne with his elbow.

"Well... Okay. I had this dream that... you guys were playing live. But I wasn't there. Everyone else was there except for me. There was a man in my place." Layne explained. Jerry's eyes went wide.

He instantly understood the dream. It was William singing. That's who Layne saw in the dream. He opened his mouth to say it, but quickly shut himself up before he could let it out, because he suddenly remembered what Eddie told him.

"Well, uh, I'm sure it's nothing, Layne. Sometimes dreams just don't make sense. Don't worry about it, Layne. No one could ever take your place." Jerry said, his heart sinking in his chest. Layne smiled softly.

"I hope not." Layne said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. For a moment, it was quiet, other than the sound of them walking. Jerry was just enjoying Layne's existence.

"So... have you found anyone yet?" Layne asked.

"What do you mean?"

Layne shrugged his shoulders. "You know, a girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever you're in to."

Jerry chuckled. "Oh. No, I haven't. How about you?"

Layne bit his lip, shaking his head. "Nah."

"But you have someone in mind." Jerry teased. Layne blushed.

"I do not."

"Sure, sure."

Layne giggled. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you," Layne said. "It's not a secret if I do. Besides, I don't think he's really into me like that."

"Oh, so it's a guy. Hmm... Who is it? Mike? Sean?" Jerry guessed, figuring it was someone in the band. Layne shook his head.

"I told you, I can't tell you. But, it's neither of those two. And I don't think I have a chance with him anyway."

"Why don't you think that?"

Layne raised his eyebrows. "Really, Jerry? Look at me. I think that'll give you the answer to your question."

"Pfft."

"What?"

"Nothing." Jerry sighed.

Layne playfully punched Jerry on the shoulder, shaking his head. Jerry played along, but he didn't hit Layne. Instead, he grabbed Layne's sides, and began to tickle him.

"No, no, no! Jerry! Stop it!" Layne choked out through his laughter.

He squirmed to get away, but Jerry held a grip on him. Layne then fell into Jerry's chest, throwing his head back laughing, and Jerry couldn't help but laugh, too. He suddenly stopped, figuring he had gave Layne enough. That was when he realized he had both his arms wrapped around Layne; holding him.

Layne was still giggling a bit, trying to catch his breath. For a moment, just a moment, their eyes had met, and Jerry felt something inside him he couldn't quite explain.

"Umm... I guess we should be getting back. I'm pretty tired." Layne said, slowly pulling himself out of Jerry's arms. Jerry hadn't even realized he hadn't let Layne go yet.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. We've got a long day tomorrow." Jerry said. And the two began the walk back to the bus.


	5. Chapter Five

Their first show for the tour, and it went great. The crowd was cheering and begging for more as the band walked off stage. Jerry sat his guitar down, and grabbed a bottle of water.

As he turned it up to take a drink, Layne hit the bottom of the bottle, causing Jerry to miss his mouth and spill the water all over his shirtless body.

"Layne!" Jerry scolded. Layne chuckled.

"What's wrong? I think you look pretty good like that." Layne said, sending him a wink before he kept on walking, probably to go to the dressing room.

Jerry blushed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Layne was already out of sight.

"He's totally got the hots for you." Sean said, laying his hand on Jerry's shoulders.

"How do you know that?"

"By the way he looks at you. It's pretty obvious."

"What's obvious?" Mike asked, joining the conversation.

"That Layne likes Jerry."

"Oh, I figured that out a long time ago." Mike said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jerry bit his lip, his stomach feeling all fluttery inside. "He doesn't not."

"Dude, he just called you hot!"

Mike's eyes went wide. "What? Layne called Jerry hot? Shit, I miss everything."

"Trust me, man, he likes you." Sean said. Jerry chuckled, shaking his head, before he continued on to the dressing room.

* * *

Jerry sat on the couch, his guitar laying across his lap, playing random songs that came to his head. He was trying to think of ideas for new songs.

"Where are you guys going?" Jerry asked. His bandmates were now standing in front of him, all dressed up.

Jerry blinked hard. He remembered this. It was the memory Eddie showed him. He had to stop Layne from going with them. But how?

Jerry sat his guitar down, hoping up from the couch. He walked over to Layne who was tying up his shoes.

"You're going too?" He asked. Layne looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It's-"

"Please don't go." Jerry pleaded. He was determined to get Layne to stay with him. Whatever it took.

"I want to go."

"But... you said we'd work on the new songs together."

"I know, but I promise we'll work on them tomorrow. You should come with us." Layne insisted. Jerry shook his head.

"You should stay here with me."

Layne furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Jerry shook his head. "No, Layne, it's not. Please, please stay here with me tonight."

Jerry was holding onto Layne's shoulders, staring into his blue eyes. Layne stared back into his, slowly nodding his head, giving into him.

"Okay. I'll stay here with you tonight." Layne said. Jerry sighed in relief, smiling softly.

"Good. Thank you." Jerry said. That was easier than he thought it would be.

"Layne, ready to go?" Mike asked. Layne shook his head.

"Jerry's not feeling so well, so I'm going to stay here with him tonight. But you guys go. We'll see you later."

"Don't wait up for us." Mike said, grabbing his jacket. Jerry playfully rolled his eyes.

Once the two were gone, the bus was silent. Jerry wasn't sure what to say, but he was only happy that Layne decided to stay with him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Layne finally asked. Jerry bit his lip.

"Uh... well, honestly, nothing. I... I just wanted to be here alone with you tonight, Layne."

Layne blushed. "Oh. How come?"

Jerry saw the blush on his cheeks, and he began to blush himself. "Oh, I-I didn't mean it like that! I, uh... shit."

Jerry was feeling completely embarrassed now. Layne laughed, running his fingers through his dreadlocks. "Yeah, it's okay. I get it."

Layne looked down at his lap, his fingers twisting around little pieces of his ripped jeans. Jerry watched him.

"It's just... I miss you. I just want to spend every second I can with you. This all feels like a dream, Layne, but I don't want to wake up. Ever. I don't want to ever wake up."

Jerry tried to explain. He wanted to tell Layne so bad about everything. About the wish, about going back in time, but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He didn't want to fuck things up.

"Do you really mean that?" Layne said. Jerry nodded his head.

"I do. I don't want to be without you, Layne. Not-"

Jerry was interrupted by Layne's lips pressing into his. He froze in his spot; his breath catching in his throat. He couldn't deny that electrical shock that hit his body. A spark lit up inside him.

Layne's arms wrapped around Jerry's neck; pressing his lips harder into the surprised man's in front of him. Jerry kissed back, their lips began to move in perfect harmony.

Everything left Jerry's mind. The dreams, the wish, everything. Except Layne's lips. His soft, sweet, pink lips that he was already becoming addicted to in such short time.

Jerry ran his tongue along Layne's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Layne allowed. On Layne's tongue, he could taste cigarettes, but Jerry didn't mind.

Their tongues flicked against each other's, and began to fight for dominance. As they continued, Layne slowly crawled on top of Jerry; straddling his lap.

Jerry wrapped his arms around Layne. He could feel the sparks flying between them. It was a feeling he didn't ever want to go away.

Soon, the kiss broke, both boy's now breathless. Layne cupped both Jerry's cheeks, and looked into his eyes. Jerry could still taste Layne on his tongue, and it made him want more.

"Jerry..." He spoke cautiously, as if he were afraid of Jerry's reaction.

"Well... uh... That was nice." Jerry said quietly. Layne chuckled, pressing his lips against Jerry's one last time for just a small, gentle kiss.

"Did you like it?" Layne asked. Jerry blushed.

"Well, yeah. I mean... it was... it was nice. Did, uh... Did you?"

Layne nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah, I did. Jerry, I-I like you. I like you a lot."

Jerry smiled. "I like you, too, Layne."

This is just a dream. I'm going to wake up soon, crying my eyes out. This isn't happening. I'll never see Layne again. This is impossible. I can't be falling in love with him. Jerry kept repeating in his head.

Layne began to twist little pieces of Jerry's long hair around his fingers. "I want to be with you."

"Then be with me." Jerry replied.

It's just a dream. I'm going to wake up soon.

"You want that? You want me to be your... boyfriend?" Layne asked.

"I do."

Layne smiled. "Okay. Then yes, Jerry, I'll be your boyfriend."

Jerry smiled, looking at Layne. He couldn't get over how beautiful and perfect he was. How sweet and fragile.

"Let's go to bed now. I'm tired." Layne yawned. Jerry chuckled, getting up from his seat, picking Layne up in the process.

He carried Layne's small body to the bunk room where the two laid, holding each other, and falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Jerry opened his eyes to find Layne laying next to him, still sound asleep. His head was laying into Jerry's chest, while Jerry's arms were wrapped around his small body.

Jerry held Layne tight as everything from last night flowed through his head. It was a little odd that his best friend had became his boyfriend in such a short amount of time. Jerry still felt as if it were all a dream.

"Jerry?" Layne croaked as he was waking from his sleep. He pulled himself out of Jerry's arms, only to look at the clock and stretch, then he laid his head back on Jerry's chest.

"Good morning." Jerry told him, running his fingertips down Layne's shirtless back, causing him to slightly shiver from the touch.

"Good morning." Layne said, nuzzling his nose against Jerry's warm skin. Jerry loved the sound of his voice when he first wakes up.

"Where's Sean and Mike?" Layne asked. Jerry shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably passed out somewhere." He said. He was only happy that Layne was with him and safe.

"I need a cigarette," Layne said, looking up at Jerry with his big, blue innocent eyes. "And some coffee."

Jerry chuckled. "Well, let's go get some."

* * *

"You kissed him?" Eddie asked, a bit surprised.

"He kissed me," Jerry said, sounding all dreamy. He bit his bottom lip, wishing he could feel Layne's lips on his again. "His lips were so soft and sweet. I could never get enough."

Eddie chuckled. "Woah, slow down. I thought he was your best friend, but now you guys are a thing?"

Jerry shrugged. "He likes me, and I like him."

"Oh dear," Eddie sighed. "I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Why would it be a bad thing?" Jerry asked.

Eddie shook his head. "Well, I suppose it's not. Just... be careful, Jerry."

"Why're-"

"Jerry, who're you talking to?" Layne asked as he stepped into the dressing room. Jerry looked over at Eddie, wondering if Layne couldn't see him.

"Umm... no one. Just warming up, you know."

Layne wrapped his arms around Jerry's neck, giving him a quick and gentle kiss. "What song are we going to play first? Man In The Box?"

Jerry bit his lip. He began to think of the horrible dream he had that one night. "Uh... how about we start off with a different one? Like... Bleed The Freak or something?"

Layne shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. I'm going to get some water. I'll be back in a minute."

After giving Jerry a kiss on the cheek, Layne left, letting the door slam shut behind him. Jerry turned to Eddie, who was leaning against the wall with a grin on his face.

"So cute," Eddie teased. "You two do make a pretty cute couple."

"How come he can't see you, but I can?" Jerry asked.

"I'm invisible to him, Jerry. I'm invisible to anyone I don't want to see me. Just like if I didn't want you to see me, I could turn invisible to you."

"Woah, that's not creepy at all."

Eddie chuckled. "Well, just saying."

"Shouldn't you be with Chris?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders. "He's busy, working on his missions and all. So I stopped by to see how things are going for you."

"Well, everything's great." Jerry said with a smile on his face.

Eddie smiled as well. "Good, good. But uh, you might want to keep a close eye on Layne tonight."

"How come?"

"You'll see." Eddie said. Jerry opened his mouth to speak, and began stuttering around as Eddie disappeared right before his eyes. Jerry sighed, and just as Eddie was gone, Layne stepped back into the room, holding a bottle of water in his hand.

"We go on in fifteen minutes." Layne informed him. Jerry wrapped his arm around Layne's waist, and pulled him close.

* * *

"Where's Layne?" Jerry asked. He was nearly in a state of panic. The show was over, and they were all hanging out, along with Nirvana. But Jerry could find no trace of Layne.

"I don't know. Dude, are you okay?" Sean asked, trying to move Jerry's hand off of his arm, but he held a tight grip, desperate to find Layne.

"I need to find him, Sean! He could be in big trouble!" Jerry said, pulling at his own hair.

"I don't know, fuck. Go look in the bathroom or something." Sean said before he walked away. Jerry sighed.

"Where's Layne?" Jerry said, grabbing Mike who was standing to himself, drinking a beer.

"I think he was in the bunk room, showing Kurt your guitar or something." Mike told him.

Jerry was quick to push through everyone and go straight to the bunk room. The door was closed, but it wasn't locked. When Jerry opened the door, he saw Kurt holding a bag containing some kind of powder, offering it to Layne.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jerry asked. He grabbed Kurt by his shirt, and jerked him away from Layne.

"We're just talking, Jerry. Hell, calm down."

Jerry could tell by the sound of Kurt's voice that he was scared. But he didn't care. He was so pissed off he was beginning to see red. He held his fist back before colliding it with Kurt's face, sending him to the floor.

Kurt winced out in pain.

"Jerry!" Layne yelled, getting up from the bunk, holding his hand over his mouth. Everyone seemed to run into the room at once.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Krist asked, helping his friend off the floor.

"What the fuck is my problem? He's trying to give Layne drugs!"

"You didn't have to punch him, you fuck!" Dave yelled at Jerry. Jerry went to hit him, but Sean held Jerry back.

"What's going on?" Mike asked, still confused. He just couldn't see why everyone was fighting.

"Who does he think he is? Coming on our bus, trying to give Layne drugs!" Jerry was outraged.

"Jerry, calm down." Sean said.

"Everyone get the hell out of here. I need to have a talk with Layne." Jerry said, pushing Sean away from him. Kurt and Krist were the first two out, and everyone followed behind them.

Jerry slammed the door shut, and flicked the lock. Layne sat on the bunk, looking down in his lap in shame.

"I'm sorry." Layne said quietly.

"Did you take any of that shit?" Jerry asked. Layne bit his lip.

"No."

"Are you telling me the truth? If you're lying, Layne-"

"I'm telling the truth. I didn't take any. He just pulled it when you opened the door."

Jerry sighed. "But you would've, wouldn't you? God, Layne!"

"No, I wouldn't have. Stop yelling at me. I didn't do anything, Jerry." Layne said quietly.

"You know what would've happened if you would've took that?!" Jerry was so angry. He couldn't stop yelling. "You would've got addicted Layne! And soon you would be dead, leaving me here all alone and I would be stuck with William again, and-"

Layne cried out in pain, holding to his chest. Jerry immediately shut his mouth, and watched as Layne hit the ground.

"Layne! Baby, are you okay?" Jerry asked, kneeling down beside him. He was scared now. Scared that something bad was happening to his boyfriend.

"Layne, I'm sorry!" Jerry was scared to death. Tears began to stream down his cheeks from fear as he helplessly watched Layne.

Jerry's head was spinning. He didn't know what else to do but cry and beg to God that Layne would be okay. He had to be okay.

"Please, Layne. Please, I'm so sorry." Jerry whispered. Layne began to gasp for breath as the pain seemed to slowly fade away.

"I'm okay, Jerry. I'm okay." Layne finally said. Jerry grabbed Layne, pulling him into his chest. Layne could hear his heart pounding.

"Layne, I'm so sorry." Jerry whispered in his ear. He held him tight, not wanting to ever let go.

Jerry couldn't believe he said it. It just slipped out. William. He learned his lesson. He'd never say that name again.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Aw, I totally knew they were a thing."

"They look so cute together. Where's the camera?"

"I got it."

"Give it to me."

Jerry was slowly being pulled out of his sleep by two voices above him whispering. He saw a flash of light, and giggling following after it.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Jerry croaked. He looked up to see Sean holding a camera, while Mike was standing next to him.

"Dude, you two are the cutest couple." Sean said, snapping another photo. Jerry closed his eyes at the sudden flash.

That was when he noticed his arm was tightly wrapped around Layne, while Layne's back was pressed against his chest. He was still sound asleep through all the commotion.

"Get out." Jerry whined, throwing one of the pillows at them.

"How long has this been going on?" Mike asked, ignoring Jerry's demand for him and Sean to leave.

Jerry shrugged. "A few days now."

"A few days! And you haven't told us?" Sean asked.

Mike frowned. "Why didn't you guys tell us? We were cool with it."

"Can't we talk about this later?" Jerry asked. Layne was slowly beginning to shift around.

"Alright, alright." Sean said, taking Mike's hand and leading him out of the room. But before they left, the two shot another photo from their Polaroid camera, and they were gone.

"What time is it?" Layne asked softly. Jerry looked over at the clock that was sitting on the nightstand.

"A little after ten."

Layne turned over on his other side, his face only inches away from Jerry's. Softly, he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I'm sorry about last night," Jerry sighed, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Layne nodded his head. "It's okay. I knew you were only upset. But... who's William?"

Jerry bit his lip. "No one. Just a name I made up."

"A name you made up?"

"Look, I was upset. I didn't know what I was half saying. Really, it's no one. I promise." Jerry assured him.

Layne softly smiled. "Alright. Well, you know I forgive you. And... I have a surprise for you after the show tonight."

Jerry pecked him on the lips. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you. You'll just have to find out for yourself."

Jerry chuckled. After wrapping both arms around Layne, he pulled Layne on top of him and pecked his lips. Layne giggled and ran his fingers through Jerry's long, messy hair.

"Will you make me some pancakes?" Layne asked, pouting out his bottom lip.

Jerry smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"I just don't understand. I accidentally said... that name one time and he had some... breakdown or something."

Eddie gasped. "You said William? Jerry, you have to be more careful."

Jerry bit his bottom lip. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Well, yes, of course. But... you didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No, I didn't tell him anything. I mean, he questioned me but I got it covered."

"Good. He can't ever find out, Jerry. No matter what, you must not let him anything about William."

Jerry sighed. "I know. It was a mistake, but I'll never do it again."

"He loves you." Eddie said, trying to fix his tangled hair in the mirror.

"How do you know that?"

Eddie chuckled. "I know, Jerry. He loves you."

"Already? So soon?"

"He's loved you for a long time. A lot longer than you think."

Jerry watched as Eddie ran the comb through his hair. "I think I love him, too."

Eddie chuckled. "You think?"

"Yeah, I... I don't know. He's just... so perfect in every way possible, you know. When he kisses me... I get this weird, electrical feeling. I can't really explain how I feel about him. But I do, I believe I love him."

"So sweet." Eddie teased.

"Did Chris just like... finish fucking you or something?" Jerry asked, chuckling. Eddie blushed, and gave him a disapproving look.

"It's called making love, Jerry. You should try it with Layne sometime."

"I will. When he's ready."

"When he's ready, huh? Very soon then." Eddie said quietly, but Jerry still heard him.

Just was Jerry was about to speak, Chris appeared in front of him, in the blink of an eye. He was quick to turn to Eddie, and began to whine.

"You said you would only be gone five minutes, and it's been ten." Chris whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I guess time got ahead of me." Eddie apologized. Chris wrapped his arms around Eddie, and pecked a quick kiss on his nose.

"Come on, Jerry has to get ready for his show, and I need to cuddle you."

"Aww." Jerry teased, crossing his arms over his chest. Eddie blushed.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow, Jerry. Have fun with your night with Layne." Eddie said, winking at Jerry.

And just like that, Eddie and Chris were gone, and Mike was rushing Jerry to the stage.


	8. Chapter Eight

It was late into the night, Mike and Sean were out, and it was just Layne and Jerry. The two laid on the top bunk, giving each other slow, passionate kisses.

Layne's fingers were locked in Jerry's long hair, and his hips slowly rocked back and forth into Jerry's hips. And every now and then, Layne would let a soft moan slip out.

His hands traveled down to the button on Jerry's jeans, and he was quick to get them undone. Just as he was getting ready to slide in his hand into Jerry's jeans, Jerry grabbed his hand and broke the kiss.

"Wait..." Jerry sighed. Layne bit his lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you're ready? I mean, we don't have to rush into this."

Layne softly nodded his head. "I know we don't. It's just... I've been thinking about it for a while, and... I'm ready. But, of course, only if you are."

"Well, yeah, but I mean, you're the one on bottom, right?"

Layne chuckled and playfully slapped Jerry across the chest. "Well, yeah, dummy."

Jerry could see the blush on Layne's cheeks. With a chuckle, he rolled over to where he was now on top of Layne and their lips were only inches apart.

"Well, since you're ready..." Jerry's voice trailed off. His lips went back to Layne's, where he sucked and nipped on his addictive lips until Layne's lips were red and swollen.

Layne finally managed to get Jerry's jeans unbuttoned. He snuck his hand into Jerry's boxers, catching him by surprise.

"Fuck," Jerry breathed. Layne grinned, his hand squeezing at the aching boner he was creating in Jerry's jeans.

Before they knew it, both boys were naked, and Jerry was standing between Layne's legs, kissing him, and slowly pushing a finger past his entrance.

Biting into his bottom lip, Layne arched his back and whimpered a bit. Jerry deepened the kiss, distracting him from the discomfort.

"Just get inside me." Layne whispered. He was too impatient to get prepped.

Jerry didn't ask no further questions. He slipped on a condom before lubing up his dick. Layne laid on his back, biting his bottom lip, and getting ready to what was getting ready to come.

Jerry shifted around, getting comfortable before he pressed the tip of his cock was at Layne's entrance. Slowly, he began to push in. He would pause, letting Layne get used to it, before he continued to push until he was all the way in.

"Holy fuck," Layne breathed. "W-wait. Give me a second."

Layne squirmed around, trying to get to used to Jerry's cock, but he knew it would take sometime before he was used to it. Looking into Jerry's eyes, Layne nodded his head, letting him know he could move.

His thrust were slow and gentle, just like Layne needed. Layne's fingers were digging into the mattress underneath him as his blue eye's stared straight into the man's above him.

"L-Layne... I... I fucking love you." Jerry breathed.

"I love y-you, too, baby. Fuck!" Layne whimpered.

Jerry's lips crashed down to Layne's, and the two shared a slow, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance, until they were both becoming breathless and the kiss broke.

"Ugh... h-harder..." Layne encouraged. Jerry's hips began to move a little faster, and a little harder.

He pinned his arms above Jerry's head, and once again their eyes had locked on each other's. Their moans and whimpers echoed over the walls. And the two made love, over and over again, until sleep took them over.

* * *

Jerry awoke to the sun shining down on him and the warm body that laid next to him. He was laying on his back, while Layne's back was pressed against him.

Turning on his side, Jerry threw an arm around his lover and planted little kisses on his shoulders and back. Layne began to shift around, slowly waking out of his sleep.

He smiled when he felt Jerry's arm around him and his soft lips giving him kisses.

"Good morning." Layne's voice croaked. Jerry held him tighter.

"Good morning, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Layne said, turning around to where he could now see Jerry's beautiful face. He pecked his lips. "Last night was so amazing."

Jerry smiled, and moved a piece of Layne's hair out of his face. "Yeah, it was."

"I love you." Layne said softy, his fingers intertwining with Jerry's. Jerry brought Layne's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you, too. So, uh, do you want some breakfast? SpaghettiO's or something?"

Layne chuckled. "Sure, SpaghettiO's sounds nice."

* * *

Jerry looked down at the Polaroid pictures of him and Laybe that laid on the nightstand. In the first picture, they were laying next to each other, and Layne was captured in Jerry's arms. In the other picture, Jerry was slightly sitting up in bed, squinting his eyes at the flashing light, while Layne was still sleeping.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Jerry grabbed the two pictures and jammed them in his back pocket. He picked up his guitar that was leaning against the wall.

"Hmm..." Jerry hummed. An idea just popped into his head.

He was going to show Layne a new song. When the sun rose again. But no, he didn't want to sing it with William, he wanted to sing it with Layne.

A smile crept across his face. He couldn't wait to show Layne the song.


	9. Chapter Nine

"I want to show you something." Jerry said, sitting Layne down on the couch in front of him. Layne smiled when he saw that Jerry's guitar was there. He always loved hearing what ideas Jerry had came up with.

"A new song, perhaps?" Layne guessed, a big smile on his face. Jerry chuckled, and took the seat in front of Layne in a chair.

"Yeah, I have a new song. I even have some lyrics with it, and I was hoping you could learn them, and we could sing it together, you know. Maybe surprise everyone at our next show."

Layne smiled, crossing his leg over the other. "Yeah, let's hear it."

"Alright." Jerry said, clearing his throat. He fixed his fingers on the guitar in the right position before he began to strum the chords.

Layne imminently froze in his spot. He almost instantly recognized the riff. It was the one he had heard in his terrible dreams so many times.

"Run 'til you drop... Hide everyone knows..." Jerry sang.

Layne saw something flash before his eyes. The dream. The dream of the man standing on stage, singing with Jerry, everyone smiling and having a good time, and he wasn't there. Where the fuck was he?

"Were you burned away, when the sun rose again?" Jerry continued.

Layne blinked hard, his body slowly lifting up off the couch. He felt a great pain in his chest. So much pain, it caused him to collapse on his knees, and wince out in pain.

"L-Layne? Layne?! Layne!" Jerry was screaming. Layne heard the guitar crash down to the floor.

Jerry dropped down to his knees next to Layne. "Layne! What's happening? Talk to me, baby. Please, are you okay?"

"J-Jerry... hurts... e-everything hurts..." Layne gasped. He could feel his breathing slowing down, yet his heart was beating faster and faster.

Tears were streaming down Jerry's cheeks. "Where, Layne? Where does it hurt?"

"Y-you left me, Jerry. Him...

he... took my place..."

"No, Layne, no one could ever take your place. No!"

"I'm fading," Layne gasped, looking down at his hands. Jerry looked at his hands, that were slowly fading before his own eyes.

"No! Layne, no! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again!" Jerry was screaming as his arms were tightly wrapped around Layne, trying to hold him and keep him, but he was slowly fading, and fading.

"Don't leave me, Layne! Don't you dare fucking leave me again!" Jerry shouted.

Layne couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He was fading, and the tighter Jerry held onto him, the quicker he seemed to fade. And the more Layne faded, the darker the room got until darkness took over Jerry, and everything was black.

* * *

His blue eyes slowly opened, greeted by the white ceiling above him. His head ached with pain as he slowly pulled himself up in bed.

Jerry couldn't believe his eyes. It was the same hotel as the night he had made that wish. But no, there was no way all of that was a dream. It was all so real.

"No. That wasn't a dream. There's no way that was a dream!" Jerry panicked, quickly jumping out of bed. He ran straight into the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had changed. His hair was shorter, and his face had aged. His eyes began to fill with tears as he broke down in front of himself.

"No... no no no..." He whispered.

He didn't believe it. It wasn't a dream. Everything was so real, too real, just to be another one of his dreams. He had to go back. He had to somehow find a way back in time again.

But how?

Eddie. He had to find Eddie. Eddie had to take him back in time.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" William asked, poking his head through the crack in the bathroom door. He was the last person Jerry wanted to see.

"Where's Eddie? Have you seen him? Heard from him? I need to find him." Jerry spoke so quickly William hardly caught a word he said.

"Eddie Vedder? Yeah, why? What's up? He's staying at the hotel only a few blocks down."

"I just need to see him. I'll be back later." Jerry said, pushing past William, almost knocking him down in the process. But William grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey, slow down. What's going on? Talk to me, dude."

"Talk to you? I have nothing to say to you, William." Jerry rushed.

He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You caused all of this! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be with Layne right now!"

"What? How in the hell is that my fault?! I didn't tell him to take those drugs!"

"You don't fucking understand!" Jerry screamed, getting closer up into William's face.

"Understand what, Jerry? Were you in love with him? Because that's all you ever talk about is Layne this, Layne that! He's gone, Jerry, and he's never coming back! Can't you get that through your head?!"

Jerry gritted his teeth. Grabbing William by the collar of his shirt, he slammed him against the wall. "You just watch your fucking mouth, or I swear to-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, guys!" Sean yelled, pulling Jerry away. "What's going on here?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking about how this fag here had a crush on the former singer, you know." William said. Jerry was seething with anger.

He would've done anything to jump over Sean and bash William's face in, but he didn't have time. He had to get back to Layne.

"Fuck you, William. Fuck you! I hope you burn in Hell!" Jerry screamed before he stormed out of the hotel room, and stormed off to find Eddie.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jerry impatiently stood behind the door as he waited for someone to open it. He was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair, and praying to God that Eddie could take him back. 

"Jerry! Hey, man, I haven't seen you in forever!" 

Jerry was greeted by Eddie as soon as the door opened. He was so relieved to see him. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I'm so happy to see you." Jerry sighed. Eddie awkwardly patted him on the back and chuckled. 

"I'm happy to see you, too. What's up?"

Jerry pulled away from the hug. "You need to take me back, Eddie. Look, I fucked up. I made a big fucking mistake. But please, please, Eddie. You need to take me back." 

Eddie raised his eyebrow. "Did, uh... did we have a one night stand when we were drunk or something?" 

Jerry burst into laughter. "That's funny, Eddie. But it's not time for jokes."

"What are you talking about, Jerry? Are you feeling alright? Would you like to come inside and sit down?" 

"Don't fucking pretend like you don't know, Eddie. The wish, going back to 1992 with Layne. You were... my guardian angel. You warned me not to fuck shit up with Layne, and I-I didn't think it would but that fucking song, it-" 

"Jerry, I think it was just another one of your dreams." 

"It wasn't a fucking dream, Eddie!" Jerry snapped. He didn't mean to. But he was so desperate to get back to Layne somehow. 

"What's going on here?" Chris asked, approaching behind Eddie. 

"Chris! You were there too! Y-you were an angel too, and you and Eddie were together." Jerry tried to explain. 

"Is he okay?" Chris whispered to Eddie. But Eddie only shrugged his shoulders. 

"Guys, stop fucking with me. This isn't funny." Jerry said, a tear making its way down his cheek. 

"Jerry, look," Eddie placed his hand on Jerry's shoulder. "We all lose someone we love. We all hurt, but... it's been years, Jerry. I think that maybe you need to get help. Maybe talk to a therapist. I think that'll really help you." 

Jerry's head was swimming. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Eddie's mouth. He thought he was crazy, he thought it was all a dream, but Jerry knew it couldn't be true. 

"I'm not crazy! I know it happened, Eddie! You were the one who took me back in time with Layne, and you're the one who can take me back!"

Eddie stepped back a step. "I think you should leave, Jerry." 

"Eddie, please. Just take me back." Jerry whispered. Eddie could hear the desperation in his voice. 

"Jerry, I need you to leave, or else... I'm going to call the police." Eddie warned. Jerry fell to his knees, and he completely broke down into sobs. 

"I fucked up. I fucked up!" Jerry kept repeating to himself. 

Eddie bit his lip, and slowly began to shut the door. He didn't know what else to say, and he didn't know any way he could help. So, he closed the door, and for a while, Jerry laid behind the door, sobbing and begging. 

* * * 

The streets were dark, and engulfed in silence. There wasn't a soul in sight, and it reminded Jerry of the night he was looking for Eddie after going back in time. 

As he walked, he felt something in his back pocket. He pulled the item out of his back pocket, and he lost his breath. There was the two Polaroid pictures of him and Layne together that Sean had took. And written below the picture, was dated 1992. 

A warm tear fell down on the picture as Jerry just stared down at them. Layne, so beautiful, so full of life, had slipped away from him again. All because he made a big mistake. 

"I love you, Layne. I'll always love you." Jerry whispered. He closed his eyes, letting the sobs once again take over him. But that hurt began to turn into anger. 

"Take me back!" Jerry screamed, looking up at the sky. "Someone just fucking take me back! Take me back!" 

"Please... take me back." Jerry whispered, his eyes closing again. 

A voice behind him nearly caused his heart to leap out of his chest. 

"That was a bad move, you know." Eddie said. Jerry quickly turned around. Eddie looked so much younger than what he did just a few hours ago. 

"I know," Jerry said, stepping closer to him. "You have to take me back, Eddie." 

"I'm afraid I can't." Eddie sighed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

"Please, Eddie. You have to help me." Jerry whined. 

Eddie looked down at his feet. "I'm not suppose to, Jerry. One chance was all you had, and I wasn't suppose to give you another. But... I see that you love Layne so much, and it even hurts me to see you like this. So, I'm giving you this last chance."

Jerry sighed in relief. "It's all I need, Eddie. I'll never fuck up again. Just take me back." 

Eddie sighed, and softly nodded his head. "Don't screw up this, Jerry." 

Eddie laid his hand over Jerry's forehead and softly began to whisper words that Jerry couldn't understand. In a minutes time, his body began to feel weak and shaky, and his vision was becoming blurry. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jerry said, his words almost slurring. Yet, Eddie continued, and Jerry fainted.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Ahh, so you went against my demands, I see," Ozzy sighed, "Disobeying your master, Eddie, do you know what I could do to you?" 

Eddie looked down at his feet in shame. His lover, Chris, stood right by his side. His master was so upset with him. 

"I'm sorry, master. I... I didn't mean to go against your commands, I just-"

"You didn't mean to go against my commands? Eddie, I made it very clear that he only had one chance to make things right. He didn't deserve a second chance." 

"But you don't understand, master. Jerry was upset. He didn't mean to mess up. He was so desperate to get back with Layne. He-" 

"Still, you went against me." Ozzy pointed out. 

"Master, if you just listen to him-" Chris tried to defend his lover, but Ozzy stopped him. 

"Stay out of this, Chris. This is only between me and Eddie." 

Eddie sighed. "He was in pain, master. I couldn't help myself. I believe he deserved a second chance." 

Ozzy stood up from his seat. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Eddie. You know, I could take your powers away from you." 

"But you wouldn't." Eddie pointed out. He knew his master needed him, just like the other angels. 

"Hmm... I suppose you're right. But I will do this." 

Ozzy's hand slowly rose up in front of him, and he closed his eyes. Eddie's eyes widened as pain began to take over his body. With a groan, he slowly dropped to his knees. 

"You're hurting him! Master, stop! Don't hurt him, please!" Chris begged, dropping to his knees beside his lover. 

"Master! Let him go! Stop hurting him!" Chris screamed, pleading with his master to stop hurting his lover.

And finally, Ozzy stopped, and the pain had stopped, yet Eddie's body still hurt. As he buried his face in Chris's chest, and Chris wrapped his arms around him, Ozzy left, leaving the two alone. 

Chris held Eddie tighter as Eddie began to sob in his chest. Chris's shirt soaked up his warm tears. 

"Where does it hurt, baby? Show me." Chris whispered in his ear. Eddie slowly pulled away from Chris's chest, and pointed to his own chest, showing Chris where the pain was. 

Chris sighed, and gently laid Eddie's small body down on the floor. He helped him out of his shirt, and looked down at the ugly bruises Ozzy had created on him without a touch. 

Stains of blue, purple, and green stained his pale skin. Chris leaned down, placing small, soft kisses over the bruises on Eddie's skin. Almost instantly the bruises began to disappear, and the pain began to fade. 

Kiss after kiss, the bruises faded. And Chris didn't stop until they were all gone, and the pain was all gone away. 

"Thank you." Eddie said softly. 

"I can't stand seeing you hurt. But that wasn't a safe move, baby." 

Eddie softly nodded his head. "I know, I just... I believe in people being in love and being happy. Kinda like us, you know." 

Chris smiled, and placed a kiss on Eddie's soft, pink lips. "So you're in love with me?" 

"Chris, we've been over this thousands of times. My love for you is endless. I'll love you for all eternity. I know you're the one for me." Eddie said, running his fingers through Chris's thick, long hair, and staring into his eyes. 

Chris's smile got even wider. "I'll love you for all eternity, too." 

"Chris?" 

"Yes?" 

Eddie looked deep into Chris's eyes. "Make love to me." 

And that was exactly what Chris planned to do. 

* * * 

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." Layne whispered in Jerry's ear. He had his arm wrapped around Jerry, and his lips were placing kisses over his shoulders. 

"Hm?" Jerry mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. For a moment, his vision was blurry, but he blinked until everything was clear. 

It took him a second to wrap his head around everything. But all he was worried about was the man lying next to him. 

"Layne! Oh god, baby. I'm so happy to see you. I thought you were gone forever!" Jerry said, rolling his body on top of Layne's, and pecking his lips over and over. Layne giggled, and wrapped his legs around Jerry's waist, and locked his fingers in Jerry's messy hair. 

"What are you talking about, baby? You were the one who blacked out last night." 

"Huh?" 

"You said you were going to show me a new song, but before you even played it, you blacked out. Are you okay?" 

Jerry smiled, shaking his head. "I'm great, baby. Just as long as you're here with me, then everything is great." 

"Hey, keep it down, and stop moving around up there so much. I'm trying to sleep." Sean groaned from the bunk below them. 

"Get your legs off me." Mike groaned, pushing Sean's legs away, but Sean put them back across Mike's body. 

"Stop, I'm comfortable." Sean whined. 

"Oh, Layne, wouldn't Mike and Sean be the cutest couple?" Jerry asked, speaking loud enough so Mike and Sean could hear him. 

"Please, I would never date this thing." Mike said. 

"What's wrong with me?" Sean asked. 

"What's wrong with you? You're messy, you're gross, you're lazy, and you're annoying. Actually, a lot more, but I'll keep the other reasons to myself." 

Sean chuckled. "Oh you don't mean that, baby. Come over here and give daddy a kiss." 

"Oh my god." Mike groaned. Layne and Jerry was in a fit of laughter. 

"I love you." Jerry said to Layne, giving him a deep kiss on the lips. Layne couldn't help but to smile in the kiss. 

"You know, this has been a good morning to wake up to." Layne giggled. Jerry chuckled, resting his forehead against Layne's. 

"Good. Come on, let's go out. Anywhere you want, you pick." 

"Hmm... I can pick?" Layne asked. Jerry nodded his head. 

"Okay. Hmm... I pick... the bar downtown. But only if you'll get on stage and sing a song with me." 

Jerry smiled. "Deal."


	12. Chapter Twelve

"I could never thank you enough," Jerry said, sighing in relief. "Really, I couldn't." 

Eddie smiled. "Well, it is my job to make people happy, Jerry." 

"You definitely make me happy." Chris said, giving Eddie a big kiss on the cheek. Eddie blushed; his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. 

"You two are so cute." Jerry teased. 

Eddie chuckled. "I suppose. But, uh, Jerry... there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. I should've asked you sooner, but I didn't really get the chance." 

"What is it?" 

Eddie cleared his throat. "How would you like to have your memory erased?"

Jerry's eyebrows knotted together. "My memory erased?" 

"Yeah, you know, you won't lose all your memory, of course. Just the time you've spent with William, the wish, everything that's been happening lately." 

"I... I don't know." 

"I believe it would be safer this way. You would no longer be in danger of hurting Layne again." Chris said. 

Jerry bit his lip. "Well, that's true. It's just a little odd, you know. I've never been asked to have my memory erased before." 

"You'll still be here, Jerry. Time will move forward, and I can tell you, you will have a beautiful life with Layne." 

"You can see the future too?" Jerry asked. 

"Well, of course." 

"What do you see? For me and Layne." 

Eddie closed his eyes. "Hmmm... I'm seeing marriage, and a beautiful little baby. Perhaps... a little girl?" 

Jerry's eyes brightened. The sound of him and Layne having a family together gave him the most amazing feeling. That was when he decided maybe erasing his memory would be safe. 

"Alright. Okay, erase my memory. Do whatever you have to do." 

Eddie smiled. "Well, it's up to you. All you have to do is drink this." 

He handed Jerry a small bottle. Inside it contained some sort of blue looking drink. All that was in it was just one little simple drink. 

"You have to wait exactly one minute after midnight before drinking it," Eddie added, "Or else it won't work."

Jerry crammed the small bottle in his pocket. "One minute after midnight. Got it." 

"Well, I have to be going. And I sense that Layne is missing you." Eddie said. 

Jerry had decided to get out and take a small walk. Being cramped up on the tour bus got tiring after a while. Just as Jerry was getting ready to say goodbye, Eddie and Chris was gone, and Jerry decided to head back to the bus. 

But when he stepped inside, he didn't see Layne. Instead, he saw Mike laying on Sean on the couch, caught up in a heated make out session. Jerry's mouth almost hit the floor. 

"Damn, what's going on here?" Jerry asked. The two boys just now realized Jerry was back. 

Mike was quick to roll off Sean, hitting the floor with a thud. His lips were all red and swollen. And Jerry was speechless. 

"It-it's not what it looks like!" Mike tried to explain. A big grind spread across Jerry's face. 

"Oh, so little Mike has a crush on Sean after all," He teased. "You two a thing now? Since when? I can't believe this!" 

"W-we're not a thing." Mike swore. Sean stayed silent, just looking back and forth between Jerry and Mike. 

"Dude, I just caught you in the act. Come on, spill. How long?" Jerry asked, looking back and forth between the two. Mike sighed. 

"A few months now..." Mike muttered. 

"Two years." Sean blurted out. Jerry almost choked on air. 

"Two years?! Wow, you two have kept it a secret that long? I would've never guessed until now. Why'd you keep it a secret?" 

"Mike isn't ready to let everyone know he's gay yet." Sean explained. Mike's cheeks were red. 

Layne suddenly walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping off the ends of his hair. He looked between the three boys - seeing Mike's cheeks were on fire, Jerry was chuckling, and Sean was laying on the couch. 

"What's going on in here?" He asked. 

"Mike, Sean, tell him." Jerry said. 

Sean sighed. "Me and Mike are together, alright? We've been together for two years and we're engaged, too. Everyone happy?" 

Layne gasped. "You and Mike? Awww, I knew it! You two argued too much not to be a couple."

"You know, you guys could've told us. We're cool with it." Jerry said. 

"You know the funny thing? We're all fucking gay." Sean pointed out. 

"Well true." Layne said, shrugging his shoulders. Jerry couldn't help but laugh. Mike and Sean? 

It was so obvious.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jerry laid in his bunk, still wide awake while the rest of his bandmates were sunk in a deep sleep. Layne had stole all of the blanket that the two were sharing, but Jerry didn't mind. He looked too cute wrapped up in a blanket. 

Mike and Sean laid beneath them in their bunk, holding each other under the blankets. Mike laid snuggled into Sean's chest, while Sean had his arm tightly tucked around him. 

Rain from the dark Seattle skies poured down; and Jerry listened as the raindrops hit the roof of the tour bus. Such a soothing sound. 

With a sigh, Jerry looked over the close. 11:52 pm. He was still mentally arguing with himself whether or not to drink whatever it was Eddie had given him. 

These past few months had been so fucked up, Jerry thought, and maybe it would be nice to just forget about it all. To forget about William, to forget about Layne's death, to just forget about everything that happened. 

11:59 pm. 

Time was ticking down and Jerry had finally came to the conclusion that he was going to drink it. He was going to forget about everything that happened from his time with William. 

He quietly pulled himself out of the bunk, being easy and careful not to wake any of his friends. He reached into his jeans and pulled out the small bottle containing the blue liquid. 

12:01 pm. 

It was time. Jerry held the bottle up to his mouth, and drank it, every little drop until it was gone. The taste following it wasn't pleasant. It made Jerry's face scrunch up in disgust. 

He shivered, feeling something odd tingling inside him. He crawled back up into his bunk next to Layne. Layne shifted, and his eyes slowly opened. 

"Jerry? What're you doing up so late?" He asked, yawning. Jerry kissed his head. 

"Nothing baby. Just got a drink of water. Go back to sleep, okay?" 

Layne softly nodded his head before he cuddled against Jerry's chest. His skin was warm, and so was his breath that softly hit Jerry's chest and neck. Giving Layne one last kiss on the head, Jerry closed his eyes, and slowly fell into a deep, deep sleep. 

* * * 

It had been weeks since that night now, and Jerry didn't remember a damn thing. Not Layne's death, not William, not any of that. 

The tour had ended and the boys were now back at the home they all shared. Mike and Sean were somewhere upstairs, doing things that were better left unsaid. 

Layne sat on the couch, dressed in his pajamas, as he watched some old music videos on the television. While beside him, Jerry was playing random chords and tunes on his guitar. 

There was a knock at the door. It was so low Jerry and Layne almost didn't hear it. 

"Who's that?" Layne asked, getting up from his seat on the couch. He flicked the tv off before opening up the door to find Chris and Eddie standing on the other side. 

Layne invited them in. Eddie and Chris both stepped inside, and Layne shut the door behind them. Before Layne could say anything, Eddie beat him to it. 

"We have some important news. Where's Mike and Sean?" Eddie asked. 

"Upstairs. They'll be down in a bit. What's going on?" 

Eddie smiled. "Well, I would wait until Mike and Sean came down, but I can't wait. Me and Chris, we're getting married!" 

Both Jerry's and Layne's eyes got wide. Although, it wasn't very surprising. The two were perfect for each other. 

"That's so cute!" Layne chirped.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Jerry said, giving Chris a pat on the back. 

"And we were hoping maybe... you two and maybe Mike and Sean, too... would be our bridesmaids?" Eddie asked. Jerry chuckled, and Layne beat him to his answer. 

"Of course we will! Right, Jerry?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Why not?" 

Eddie smiled. "Good. So I'll have everyone know that our wedding is tomorrow. Be there at five." 

"Tomorrow? Wow, you didn't give us much time to prepare." Jerry chuckled. 

"Time to prepare for what?" Mike asked from the staircase. He was almost breathless, and his hair was an absolute mess. But Sean's hair wasn't any better. 

"Our wedding tomorrow." Eddie told him. 

"Wedding? Tomorrow? No way! That's awesome! They'll be food, right?" Sean asked. 

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, they'll be food. But only if you'll agree to be our bridesmaids." 

Sean shrugged. "Sure, as long as Mike will wear a dress." 

Mike gave Sean a look as if he was the dumbest person who ever lived on earth. "I'm not wearing a dress. I believe you'd look better in one."

"Wait. How long have you two been together?" Chris asked, guessing that the two just finished making love upstairs. 

"We're not!" Mike swore. "I'd never date him. He's annoying, lazy, gross... I could go on forever, but some things are left better unsaid." 

"Aw, you don't mean that, baby. Come here and give daddy a kiss." Sean teased Mike, pouting his lips out. 

"Just keep it in your pants at the wedding." Eddie told them. 

* * * 

It was the next day, and so far, the wedding had been beautiful. There were plenty of guest, and the decorations were beautiful. Not to mention that all the guys were all dressed up in tuxedos. Sadly, Sean couldn't convince Mike to wear a dress. 

Eddie and Chris had just finished saying their "I do's" and Chris was now slipping a wedding ring on Eddie's finger. Then, the two shared a deep, innocent kiss, both smiling into it. 

The guest began to cheer, clap, and whistle. Eddie and Chris looked at each other, both with big smiles on their faces. 

"I think we did a pretty good job, don't you think?" Chris whispered to him. Eddie raised his eyebrows. 

"We?" 

"I helped a little." Chris whined. Eddie giggled. 

"Yeah, a little. I guess." He teased. The two shared one last peck on the lips, and the wedding party began. 

\---  
Only one chapter left!


End file.
